Tezuka Kunimitsu, Revamped
by ScherzoVivace
Summary: FEM!TEZUKA. Seigaku is heading towards a promising future with the team in her hands. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Seigaku captain, will experience something not all ordinary girls come across. It's her pain, friendship, and love story. PAIRING UNDECIDED, VOTING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka and Seigaku, Revamped

Chapter 1: This is… Seigaku and the Captain

_Thoughts/Non-speech/Flashback,_ Normal

It was refreshingly sunny on the second day of school in Seishun Gakuen. Chatters and excited voices of students filled the much vibrant school ground as they hurriedly got ready to engage in their afterschool activities.

"Hey! You want to disobey your senpai-tachi?!" A boy with brown hair with a green headband grabbed the capped boy by the hem of his shirt and snarled threateningly. On the other side of the court there was a harshly disfigured tennis ball can.

However, they were shushed as a band of real big-shots came through the fence gate. Their uniforms were different; on top of a white collared mesh shirt was linings of blue and red, with a big embroidery that said "SEIGAKU" on the back.

"The regulars…!" The first years who had just entered the club were stunned and awed by their overwhelming presence. Everyone stopped whatever was going on and stared at them to admire the regulars.

"Good afternoon!" All the lower classmen bowed to the third year regulars. The regulars set down their bags on the bench and soon began their warm-ups.

"Aah. Everyone, get warmed-up until the buchou comes." The boy with a bowl cut hair and two silly strands of hair sticking out at the front said.

"Whoa…!" The first years just gapped as the regulars rallied.

"Eiji, you were half a step late." Oishi, the fuku-buchou of the team, pointed out.

Then the regulars began another drill; when one person lobbed a ball, the other person smashing had to get the ball inside the basket located near the baseline.

One by one, each of the regulars easily scored the ball with precision and accuracy.

"Oops, I lobbed it too far!"

The ball drifted over to the capped boy previously introduced; he got his racquet as if he was ready, lifted it—and swiftly struck the ball with a clean form. The ball spun across the court and cleanly dipped into the basket.

"Hm, it's pretty simple." The boy said, resting his racquet on his shoulder. The regulars' attention pinned on this new-face, examining him amusingly.

"You brat! A first year shouldn't be butting into the regulars' practice!" Arai grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt and yelled.

"What are you doing on the courts." A certain girl's calm and subtle voice came from the entrance; a tall girl in regulars' uniform with hazel eyes and hazel hair tied into a ponytail, with glasses and stoic expression, crossed her arm and came in. She stood in front of the two and stared at them with intimidating eyes.

"B-Buchou!" Arai freaked out and yelped, letting Ryoma go and standing firm.

"20 laps, both of you." The girl didn't mind the fidgeting boy and spoke.

"B-But, this guy started it fir—"

"Go." She said again without a single sign of change to her expression. Arai bit his lips nervously, shuffled a little, and finally dashed out to carry out his punishment, mumbling, 'I won't forget this, first year.'

'_Haa… that boy never fails to give me troubles.' _Tezuka inwardly sighed and watched Arai. _'And this newcomer… a first year?'_

The capped boy named Echizen Ryoma stared at the girl in amusement with his big round eyes, then finally dashed out to carry out his punishment also.

"Everyone get back to practice!" The girl yelled with a commanding voice. There were fierceness, force, and gravity in her voice that naturally led the team to listen to her. "First years, pick up the ball, second years and third years get in the court and hit!"

'_So the captain being a girl was true…'_ Ryoma thought as he jogged his first lap around the courts, looking at the only girl in the crowd.

"Hi Tezuka." The regulars greeted while the two second year regulars bowed.

"Aah." She shortly answered and scanned the whole court—then a little boy, running around the courts outside, came into her view.

"You should've seen what that first year did, Tezuka." Fuji came smiling and said. "He can do the drills that we do."

"Hn." She just curtly nodded and kept on watching the boy.

"A girl for a buchou in a boys' club?"

"How shameful..."

"Should I consider switching clubs?"

She heard whispers and mumbles of the newcomers. Honestly, she dealt with this ever since her freshman year when she had to move into the boys' team because she was too good at tennis.

She gathered the club members after a warm-up.

"I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu." She introduced herself. "I have three rules: 1. Be respectful to your peers and your senpai. 2. Be on time. 3. No fighting. If you break any of these rules, you will be dealt with heavy consequences."

She said, her arms crossed with such might, that all the newcomers naturally tensed up.

"Then. Let's have a good season."

After practice, she walked down the usual route and went home.

"I'm home." She said as she stepped into the house.

"Welcome home!" Her mother came to greet her. "How was the first day of practice?"

"...Interesting."

-The Next Day-

"Like I said, even though she's a girl, Tezuka-buchou's respected by everyone in the school!" A boy with a unibrow said, with much enthusiasm. "The only girl in the boys' team! The only girl in the school qualified to become the not just a member but the captain of the boy's team!"

"Horio-kun, you're getting too excited…" Katsuo said, running around the courts for a warm-up jog.

"Well, I can't help it. She never lost a match last year!"

"She does seem very strong and overwhelming…" Another boy, Katsuo, said in awe.

After the ruthless routine with, jogs, sprints, and push-ups, the first years retrieved their racquets to do 500 racquet swings.

Ryoma went into the club shack to get his racquet.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Divide it well, Tezuka~" Ryuuzaki smiled and said.

"…Hai." The girl just answered and continued jotting down names onto each of the spots. Then she saw the name: Echizen Ryoma.

"I thought there's that first year you had in mind, Ryuuzaki-sensei." Oishi said. Ryuuzaki just smiled and peeped over at Tezuka's paper.

"Well, usually first years don't get to play until couple months later, but it's all up to the buchou to decide, no?"

'_Should I…?' _She contemplated. She looked outside and found the first year playing a match with Arai; and she spotted a weirdly shaped racquet in Ryoma's hands that she remembered it to be the antique, useless one from the shack.

She inwardly sighed; they must be having another childish quarrel.

Tezuka finished writing down the name and stood in front of the window, crossed her arm, and looked down at the courts. Ryoma was, both surprisingly and unsurprisingly, playing extremely well with it.

"What do you think, Tezuka?" Oishi pointed at the boy and said, smiling brightly.

"I won't allow anyone to break the rules. Make them run laps." She said as she turned to leave the classroom.

"Everyone?!" Oishi exclaimed. "What about the regulars?

"Them too."

Ryuuzaki just smugly smiled at the hardcore buchou; then the paper caught her eyes. "Hou…?" She took the paper in her hands and found a block with the name Echizen Ryoma on it.

* * *

The ranking tournament started few days after.

"Tezuka, let's have a good match." Oishi shook her hand at the net and said. Although Oishi was a head taller than her, her presence still intimidated him on the courts.

"Aah."

There were guys and girls from outside the club surrounding her court.

"Kyaaa, Tezuka-sama~!" Both the girls and guys squealed and yelled out her name. Although Tezuka didn't show it, she could never get used to fangirls and fanboys being hardcore when she was playing.

'_My ears hurt…' _She sighed inside as she got ready for another serve.

"Tezuka-kun sure is doing well!" Inoue, a reporter, commented as he photographed Tezuka playing a match. "She seemed to have gotten stronger…"

"Is she that good, Inoue-senpai?" The girl next to him asked.

"Of course. Pressuring that Oishi… she's really something." He smiled and clicked to snap a few more shots. "With her as a buchou they might even stand up to Rikkaidai Fuzoku."

"Tezuka-kun…" Shiba murmured. "She's really cool and sexy for a middle schooler." She drooled a little and said, creeping out Inoue next to her.

"S-Shiba…"

"Ahaha! Just saying! She's the type to be liked by both genders, is what I'm implying. Haha!" She nervously laughed it off.

Tezuka was nicely built due to years of tennis training. She was about 160 centimeters tall, slender, without a single trace of needless fat on her legs and body. She had long, silky hazel hair that she always wore in a ponytail, and she was known for her astuteness. She was also a student council president with outstanding grades, receiving much love from all the faculty members at school.

"Game! Tezuka, 6 to 1!"

The buchou and the fuku-buchou came up to the net and shook hands.

"You're getting stronger and stronger day by day, Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed and smiled as he shook hands with her. His face was covered in sweat, clearly exhausted from the match with her.

"Same goes for you, Oishi." Tezuka answered. She didn't break much sweat; she walked over to her tennis bag, put her racquet away, and wiped a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

Tezuka saw people with their cameras out; she tried to look calm but deep inside she knew she had to get rid of them one day.

She walked out of the court and headed over to where the first year was playing; he was playing Inui, the data master.

She carefully examined this young boy. He was tenacious, daring, and _talented. _

After a while the match ended and the boy won, giving him the title as a regular.

She was standing at the exit, and as the boy walked out, he bowed a little, wiping his sweat.

"Tezuka." Inui called her.

"Aah. Good match, Inui."

"What do you think of the boy?" Inui wiped his sweat too and asked, looking at the boy walk into the club shack.

"…Interesting." She answered, eyeing the boy too. "Well he's a regular now, I certainly can't overlook his potential." She said.

"He is very talented, yes." Inui smiled and said.

"If you say so, Inui, it means a lot." She was slightly surprised that Inui praised the boy so much. "…Good luck on your next match, Inui." She walked away after that.

'_Kaido or Inui… either of them would have to drop out.' _She thought as she examined the scoreboard. _'…I have to admit, I don't like this so much.'_

* * *

**Hello readers. I am back with a very new FEM! story that no one ever dared of yet. **

**Tezuka was always one of those characters that I thought would work well as a girl too.**

**Currently, I have two stories that I'm kinda keeping as a POT-retell (WallFlower and Lucifer of Rikkaidai). WallFlower is not my priority right now. I thought I should begin another Seigaku-centric story and I also wanted to start another FEM! fic, so I came up with this. **

**The first chapter is just an introduction, so it's at a very slow pace. But just stay tuned for next chapter. **

**LASTLY, make sure to subscribe and review. Alright then, see you guys next chapter. **

**-ScherzoVivace**


	2. This is Tezuka, the Captain

Tezuka and Seigaku, Revamped

Chapter 2: This is Tezuka, the Captain

Tezuka headed over to Inui and Kaido's court to watch them play, thus deciding who will drop out and who will remain as a regular.

'_This is heartbreaking…'_ She thought as she watched the two rally, with her arms crossed (her signature position). The rally was intense; Kaido really was struggling to keep in game with Inui, for he had lost to him all three times they played before.

'_I'm sorry to say for Inui but…' _Tezuka thought, _'Kaido, I hope you improve drastically from now on. I set my eyes on you to be next year's buchou…'_

And not betraying Tezuka's wishes, Kaido won, with a score of 7-5.

"Good game, Kaido." Tezuka said; Kaido looked at her, then walked away.

"…Thank you." He said, and headed over to the club shack.

"Good game, Inui. That was a close one." Oishi and Fuji said, patting Inui's back.

"It was a good game, yes… It's a shame, Inui." Tezuka said, feeling slightly bad.

"It's fine. I'm just glad… our team's going to grow stronger." Inui just smiled as he wiped his sweat. He looked very exhausted, having to deal with Kaido's snake.

"So this concludes the ranking tournament, Tezuka!" Oishi exclaimed and sighed, looking at the scoreboard with the finalists' names at the top.

"Aah. Gather up the regulars, including Inui." She said as she went over to her bag that she set down inside the court. After a minute, all nine players gathered.

"Good work everyone. Inui will be in charge of managing our practices from now on. He'll also take care of data and routines." She said and Inui nodded.

"I'll hold practices from Monday through Friday, after school until six o'clock. There will be morning practices every Tuesday and Thursday. I won't permit being late unless it's excused. Understood?" She said and everyone nodded. "Then, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The regulars all walked out of the courts.

"Echizen." Tezuka called the boy.

"Yes?" The boy looked up at the girl with his big round eyes. It didn't matter that he was supposed to see her all year from then on—whenever he saw her, he felt amused that such a girl could be in such a magnificent status.

"Write down your name and size. It's for your uniform." She handed him a piece of paper. Ryoma took it and scribbled it down. It was a size smaller than Tezuka's.

'_He's really tiny…' _She thought as she checked the sizes. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ryoma bowed a little before he left. Tezuka, after changing into her school uniform, stopped by the tennis shop on her way home to order Ryoma's uniform.

She gave the cashier the form with Ryoma's size on it;

"This small?" The cashier exclaimed and seemed to be surprised.

"Yes. We have a first year regular." She replied. The owner just nodded his head in amused approval.

"Alright then. Visit next week and we'll have it ready by then." He scribbled something down and said, smiling.

"Thank you." Tezuka bowed and turned to leave, and—

"…Tezuka." A boy in a button-up shirt and green necktie with white stripes said.

"Sanada." She answered without any sign of surprise.

"Seems that you're doing well." He said. He did not how to treat this girl other than treating her like another guy rival; sure, she was his rival ever since grade school, but she was still a _girl_, and he had no idea about these creatures called girls.

"Same goes for you. Then, I'll see you at the tournaments." She said and walked past him.

"…" Sanada just stood there, stealing at glance at her walking out of the shop. He just sighed. She seemed to have gotten stronger since last year—her body was a bit more sturdy, but she still didn't fail to keep that smooth shape.

"Lovely lady, isn't she?" The shop owner came out and said, laughing. Sanada quickly composed himself and grabbed a grip tape near the counter.

* * *

The next day, Tezuka woke up at the usual time, five o'clock, to train a little before going to the morning practice.

She woke up, walked into the bathroom, and washed. She always tied her hair up and wore her glasses; she checked herself in the mirror to see if she was neat or not, and walked out. Then she bent and straightened her elbow to check if she could movie—and perhaps not—from fear.

'_It's completely healed. What am I doing?' _She thought bitterly and walked outside to go on a light jog.

A week later—

"Preliminaries is tomorrow, huh, Tezuka?" Fuji commented as he stretched next to her.

"Aah." She answered and stood up. The regulars gathered around her like the usual. "Tomorrow, the ladder sheet turn-in deadline is by ten o'clock, so you are to show up to Tokyo Tennis Garden by nine thirty sharp. Wear your uniforms and bring in your best attitude."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Then, I'll see you all tomorrow."

The regulars dispersed and Tezuka herself got ready to go. When she was walking out of the school grounds—

"Tezuka." Oishi and Fuji called her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think your elbow will be okay?" Oishi asked with a concerned look.

"Of course. It's completely healed." Tezuka nodded. "Don't worry about it, I'm back at my top shape." She said reassuringly.

"Then that's a relief." The two smiled. "See you tomorrow." They waved and left.

"Aah."

She thought about her team—and what kinds of other teams she was going to face. She thought, at least, she should never come across Hyotei. She'd hate to deal with that lousy narcissist.

* * *

"ECHIZEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"_Er, um… I had to help out a pregnant woman fainting out on the streets…"_ His voice came through the speakerphone.

"…" The whole team just stared at the phone.

"That's a lie."

"Yup yup."

"Just hurry up, Echizen." Fuji said, his voice tensed up.

10 minutes later—

"WHERE IS HE?!" Eiji exclaimed and impatiently moved around, shuffling his feet in all sorts of direction. Tezuka felt like doing that too—it was five minutes before the ladder sheet turn-in, and Echizen was still not present.

"THERE HE IS!" Momoshiro yelled and pointed at him.

"Sorry, senpai-tachi." He let out as he huffed and puffed.

"It's good that you're here, don't worry." Oishi said nicely.

"By the way, where's Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Kawamura asked.

"She said that she'll show up after the first match because she has some business." Inui explained.

So the whole team then walked over to the sign-in table.

"Heeh… Tezuka's still in the captain position!"

"Kyaaaa, Tezuka-sama, look over here!" She could hear girls and guys squealing even in this place.

"Who's that ochibi?"

"A first year? Heh, Seigaku's finally let it go." There were some people mocking them too. Tezuka didn't mind—she knew they would suck on their own words by the end of the day.

"Seishun Gakuen, all eight regulars are present." She said as she turned in a piece of paper to a guy at the sign-up table. He seemed surprised to actually see this girl who he's been hearing of all the time.

"Court E, good luck." He said as he checked their team off of a checklist.

"Thank you."

They walked over to their first match. Tezuka wasn't nervous—more like _excited_. The first school they were facing was this unknown school from a nearby district.

"Yuudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka said her signature line while everyone gathered in a circle and they all smiled confidently.

"SEIGAKU-!"

"FIGHT-O!"

The match soon commenced; of course, one by one the players all took them down in straight sets.

Tezuka's attention was pinned on Ryoma, who was playing singles 3.

'_Confident, a bit cocky nevertheless calm…' _She carefully examined him. _'But is missing something.' _

She kept on thinking what was that 2%, that finishing touch that lacked in him. Before she realized he had finished his match, moving onto singles 2.

"Nice work, Echizen." Tezuka said, handing a towel to him.

"Thank you." He said and walked out, and Fuji came in.

Of course, the Genius Fuji Syuusuke won in a matter of time—he was truly a promising figure.

It was finally her turn.

"I'll be the bench coach." Oishi smiled nicely, being the mother of Seigaku, and said.

"Aah."

She walked up to the net and shook hands with the boy who looked pretty nervous. By then, people had gathered around their court to look at this legendary tennis player, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"So many people…!" The freshmen trio were awed by the mass that gathered.

"Well, it _is_ Tezuka Kunimitsu." Kikumaru said.

"That's right. Famous coaches from Japan come to visit and watch her play." Inui said, scanning around the whole area and continuously scribbling something down on his notebook.

"Love all! Tezuka, to serve!" The referee announced.

'_I-It's okay, she's just a regular middle school student like me. And not to mention, she's a gir— '_ Something whizzed past him after a flash of neon green lining at the corner of the service box. He turned around and saw a ball that seemed to have teleported from her hands to the his side of the court.

The whole court, who was intently watching the great Tezuka's match all shushed and marveled.

"No-Touch Ace…" Inui mumbled. "As always, her pinpointing skill is amazing." He chuckled as he saw her score a whole game just from the serve.

The opponent looked devastated—yes, as if he's lost all the hope of getting even a single point from her.

"I guess that's that." Kikumaru shrugged his shoulders and said. "I feel kinda sorry for that guy, having to go against Tezuka at the first round." He said, and everyone nodded and agreed.

* * *

"Kyaaa, Atobe-sama~!" A mob of girls squealed and yelled their heads off while tagging along a team with white and light jasmine-blue colored uniform.

"Atobe, do something about these girls!" A boy with a blue cap on backwards yelled.

"I can't help it. It is this amazing Ore-sama, after all." He smirked and said cockily, and continued onwards.

"Atobe, look." A boy with blue hair and round glasses pointed towards a court next to them and said.

"Hey, that's Seigaku! Where Tezuka is!" A boy with maroon hair exclaimed.

"Aahn?" He recognized the blue-white uniform—and detected a certain _girl_ among the boys. "Heh, Tezuka, huh?" He smirked and started walking away.

"Oi, Atobe, aren't you going to watch?" The maroon haired boy, Mukahi, asked.

"At the first round? No. It's not interesting to watch her play such no-named school." He smirked and replied; "Maybe I'll go watch if they play Rikkaidai. Or perhaps even us. Hahaha!" He laughed like a maniac and left the area."

"Atobe sure is interested in her, isn't he?" Mukahi whispered to Shishido.

"Aah. He's been obsessed with that name for three years now." He whispered back.

"What are you whispering about back there!" He snapped and yelled at the two; they just avoided eye contact, whistling as if nothing happened.

* * *

"As I've guessed, there are exactly 2.25 time more people than last year. Boys 80 percent, girls 20 percent." Inui said as he wrote down another line of notes.

"Well…" Fuji chuckled. "Tezuka _is_ becoming a very attractive, fine lady." He smiled and said, in a much too creepy tone.

'_H-How scary.'_

"Game and match, Tezuka, six to zero! Seigaku will be proceeding to the next round!" The referee announced and Tezuka calmly walked over to her bench, picked up her bag, and walked out of the court.

"Here, Tezuka. Good game." Oishi said, handing her a water bottle.

"Thanks." She replied and took a sip from the bottle. _'Although that wasn't even enough for a warm-up.'_

* * *

**Here's the second chapter! **

**I've hinted a little bit in this chapter but I'm thinking of making the pairing either AhobeXTezuka or SanadaXTezuka. **

**IF I end up doing a love triangle, with AhobeXTezukaXSanada, I will make one side very very not too influential. In other words, very slim chance of a love triangle. **

**So I want the readers to vote who is going to be paired well with this sexy, stoic girl. Alright then subscribe and review!**

**-ScherzoVivace (I will change my pen name soon as I upload Lucifer of Rikkaidai!) **


	3. As A Buchou

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Revamped

Chapter 3: As A Buchou

"Who are we playing next?" Momoshiro asked, looking around the court with his hands clasped around the back of his head. The entire team were following Tezuka to to the final round of the match. They had stormed through the match against other school in straight sets—one more win, they would be the top in the district.

"We're playing Fudoumine." Inui answered, adjusting his glasses. "According to my data, they were the ones who were disqualified last year for disrepute among the club members."

"Heh~ Then it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Eiji lit up and said.

"We shouldn't get too full of ourselves, Eiji." Oishi commented and Tezuka nodded slightly. They stopped at the court they were assigned to; the other team didn't show up so they decided to sit around outside.

"Fudoumine? I've never heard of it before!" Horio, who was at the back of the crowd, yelled. "They'll probably go down in straight set—AAH!" He yelped as he noticed that the group stopped.

In front of Tezuka and the regulars were a team in black uniform that said Fudoumine with printed letters.

This one guy with long navy hair was bouncing a ball—on the frame side of the racquet, without even paying full attention to it.

'_What a control…!' _Everyone marveled.

Then they heard another sound similar to the one this Fudoumine guy made with his racquet: Ryoma was doing the same, bouncing the ball on the frame side of the racquet while drinking a ponta. He looked towards them, still bouncing, and smirked.

"You're Tezuka Kunimitsu, huh?" The guy who seemed to be the captain said, with a very amused look. "Well, I'll wait for you inside the courts." He said and his team began setting their things down in the bleachers.

Tezuka inwardly sighed. She was pretty annoyed with the freshmen trio; they were going to get in a big trouble one day for running their mouths.

The regulars lined up at the net, facing the other team.

They bowed and yelled thank you in advance;

"Let's have a good game." Tachibana smiled confidently and shook hands with Tezuka.

"I look forward to it." Tezuka answered. The two teams went back to their bleachers and began calling out the players.

Doubles 2 was Kawamura and Fuji. The opponent had hit a very strong ball that slightly fractured Kawamura's hand.

Fuji ended up forfeiting the match.

Doubles 1 did extremely well with a score of 6-1.

"Hou~? You're that mamushi, huh? Huwaa~ how scary!" A boy with a bang covering one side of his face slyly said. Kaido glared at the boy and swung his racquet, but the boy just dodged.

"Please prevent from doing provocative actions." The referee said.

"Ah?!" Kaido glared at the referee and he flinched;

"Kaido." Tezuka quietly called and Kaido immediately backed down.

"…Hai."

So then, after a very tedious, anxious match Kaido won with a score of 7-5.

"Good job, Kaido." Tezuka commented as Kaido walked out. He bowed a little and went away for an after-jog.

"Now then, it's Echizen!" Kikumaru chirped and hopped onto Ryoma's back.

Tezuka was expecting something interesting from Ryoma, since this school was a bit more of a challenge compared to the other schools.

But then—

"E-ECHIZEN!" The regulars and the teammates who were watching gasped, seeing the blood drip down between his fingers covering his left eye.

"I would like to call a time-out." Tezuka walked over to the referee and said.

Ryoma stumbled onto the bleachers and sat down; the blood was endlessly dripping down, seeing no end to it.

"B-B-B-Blood…" Kawamura yelped and passed out.

"Your eyelid's been totally cut." Coach Ryuuzaki said. "You can't play like this."

"I'm going to play." Ryoma stubbornly stated.

"Echizen, I'm going to forfeit this one." Tezuka said also and Ryuuzaki nodded alongside.

"I'm going to play." He again said. Ryuuzaki and Oishi sighed; Tezuka wanted to sigh too. Echizen looked at Tezuka with his big golden eyes that looked like he was pleading for her to make a decision.

"Ten minutes." Tezuka said after examining Ryoma who was eagerly staring up at her. "Finish in ten minutes or else I'll forfeit it right away."

"Chi-su." He brightened up and got a temporary treatment from Ryuuzaki. He stood on the courts once more, his left eye covered in a white gauze.

Then the next thing surprised him: Echizen switched his hands back and forth to seal Ibu's spot technique.

He won in the end with a twist serve-style smash. Everyone rejoiced; they call ran to him and leaped on him, ruffled his hair and whatnot.

However, Tezuka knew; that Nitoryuu skill was something that Samurai Nanjirou, Echizen's father, used. He noticed a consistency in which all of Echizen's shots and forms were derived from his father's play style.

'_Merely a copy, huh.' _Tezuka crossed her arms and carefully examined the boy. The boy sure had a great potential—but without originality, he wouldn't be able to unleash that power.

'_But you did well, nonetheless.' _She acknowledged. So, with the last dramatic win, Seigaku was placed as first in the district preliminary, able to move on to the Tokyo prefectural tournament.

Ryoma was taken to a hospital immediately with Ryuuzaki; the regulars headed to Kawamura's father's sushi shop for a little celebratory party and Tezuka and Oishi stopped by the school to get some paperwork done.

"So, how do you like our Super Rookie, Tezuka?" Oishi asked with enthusiasm as they walked down the streets to Kawamura's sushi place.

"…He is talented." She said, but said nothing else in particular. She would have to observe him more to come down to a definite conclusion.

Oishi opened the door to the sushi place and they went in; they were greeted by a wild crowd of the regulars with non-regulars, all gathered around and eating sushi rowdily.

"Over here, Tezuka." Inui called them from the counters. They went over and sat down;

"Ooh~! What a beautiful lady!" Kawamura's father exclaimed. "Are you Ryuuzaki-sensei? My, you sure are young!" He exclaimed.

"Dad, she's our buchou! The one that I told you about!" Kawamura yelled from the other side of the room.

"A-Ah! My, how bad of me. Then, I'll get the sushi platter ready for you!" He laughed and started making sushi.

Tezuka glanced over at the other side of the table; she was slightly worried about Ryoma's eyes, but seeing him party with others just fine made her worries go away.

She sat and ate—and her head began planning something.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." Tezuka visited her after the practice.

"Do you need something, Tezuka?" She asked, and Tezuka nodded.

"Please allow me to play a match with Echizen." She requested and Ryuuzaki smiled.

"You have something in mind, don't you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I just want to clarify something."

"You have your go. Ah, and check the doctor before you play a match with him." She advised.

"Thank you, I will." Tezuka bowed and left to meet Oishi.

"Oishi." She called him and he turned around. "I need to go check Oishi-sensei. Could you call him?"

"Eh? My uncle? The doctor?" He cocked his eyebrows, confused by a sudden request. "I sure could, but… is your injury hurting again?!"

"No, no. I just want to check from a professional if I'm completely healed." She reassured.

"Alright. We'll go this Friday, does that sound fine?"

"Sure."

* * *

"It's completely healed!" The doctor concluded with a smiling face. At that Oishi's face lit up;

"Congratulations Tezuka!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you." She said. "Thank you doctor." She bowed to the doctor and thanked also.

"But, remember to avoid long matches and do not use your drop-shots." The doctor warned.

"…I understand."

* * *

'_I said I understood but I have no choice as of now…' _Tezuka inwardly sighed as she got ready to play a match with Ryoma at a street tennis court. She wanted to make him realize something—something that would help him grow to become a more powerful player.

"Give me all you've got, Echizen." She said as they met up at the net.

She tossed the ball—and served hard from the start.

"Heh~ So you're really about to do thi—" he paused as he felt an overwhelming presence from Tezuka that was something different from the usual.

'_As I've guessed…!' _Oishi, who was quietly observing the two from not so far away, couldn't help but feel anxious and worried. From the looks of it, Tezuka was about to go all-out, even to a point of re-risking her injuries to come back, and she was certainly not a person to listen to Oishi if he'd ever try of stopping her.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was seeing something from Ryoma—

'_A Samurai…' _she trailed off. _'Like his father.'_

An hour later, Ryoma was on the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Echizen. You will become the pillar of Seigaku." She stepped over to him and looked down at the boy; he nodded with a small, breathless "yes" and feeling satisfied, Tezuka left.

* * *

She was taking a shower—and while grabbing a shampoo, she yelped and clutched her elbow; and her shoulder as well.

'…_I guess I'm back to where I was…'_

* * *

**Wow, so much SanadaXTezuka support! I'm only three chapters into this story so I'll wait for a bit more and decided in a large sample size. **

**SO LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHICH ONE YOU WOULD LIKE: ATOBE OR SANADA!**

**Annnd thanks for reviewing and subscribing as always, you guys are awesome. **

**Oh, and to the reviewers in general for the past two chapters: **

**Thank you, first of all, and yes I think this is the only FEM!TEZUKA fiction out there. I will try my best to make this an awesome fic, so please keep on supporting, and thank you! C: **

**Alright then, I'll update ASAP! **


	4. Sacrifice

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Revamped

Chapter 4: Sacrifice

Tezuka was on the train, heading towards home. The sun was creeping over the skyline, dying the sky red and orange. She was sitting down and reading a small book; then she saw someone sit next to her from the corner of her eye.

"Tezuka." She recognized the voice—it was Oishi.

"What is it, Oishi?" She asked simply. "It's a surprise to see you here."

"I saw the match." He took no time and said. "Tezuka."

"…" Tezuka just stayed silent and kept on reading the book.

"Tezuka!" Oishi's voice raised. All the people's attention turned to the two; then the train stopped and Oishi dragged Tezuka out of the train.

"Ugh…!" She flinched as Oishi grabbed her left arm. Oishi's face paled; nevertheless, the two quickly got off.

"Tezuka, why did you do that!" Oishi yelled as soon as they were out of the train. Oishi rarely yelled, especially not when in front of Tezuka. He was always composed and calm, trying to help her out as much as possible. "You didn't have to go all out!"

"It's necessary for this team, Oishi." Tezuka explained calmly.

"This," Oishi yelled as he held up her arm and she yelped in pain, "is necessary for the team?!"

"Trust me, it's not that bad."

"It's unconvincing. Just… Tezuka, don't come to practice tomorrow. I won't force you to go visit my uncle again, but just stay at home and get rested. Please." He pleaded.

"…Alright."

* * *

"Where's Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro looked around and said, putting his hands behind his head.

"She has appointments to attend to." Oishi explained, smiling like always.

"Now that you mention it, Ochibi isn't here either." Kikumaru added.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Tezuka was jogging through a street by Kanagawa district. She thought that she, as a buchou, shouldn't just sit around and not contribute to the team in any way. So she decided to take a light jog to at least maintain her stamina in preparation for the practice the next day.

To be honest, she was depressed. She rarely showed her emotions even in front of her parents, but this time she was too depressed. She was glad that her team was going to be strong, but depressed about her injuries. Yes—as in plural.

She had an elbow band around her elbow—and a newly added shoulder band on her left shoulder as well.

She might not be able to play tennis if her elbow worsens at this point. And on top of that, her shoulder was aching badly.

It was Tezuka, the almighty, invincible role model of many, who was a perfectionist. And to suffer this kind of injury struck her both mentally and emotionally.

She jogged and found herself naturally stopping in front of a tennis park where she could spot little kids having lessons and camps.

'…_I used to be like one of them long ago.' _

"Tezuka?" She heard a low voice from behind. When she turned around, she found Sanada in school uniform with his tennis bag over his shoulder.

"Hello, Sanada." She greeted.

"What are you doing here in Kanagawa? Don't you have practice?" He asked, puzzled.

"…I didn't go to practice today." She said. Then Sanada quickly caught a glimpse of a black elbow band around her elbow. "What about you? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"We didn't have practice today. The courts are being cleaned up." He said. Feeling awkward and feeling like he should do something, he decided to "talk" to her a bit more.

After a while, the two were sitting down on a bench under a shade, having a cold drink.

Although Sanada hadn't been too close with Tezuka for a long time, he could feel that there was something off about her as she kept on staring at the little kids playing tennis in the courts.

"What happened to your elbow?" Sanada asked. Tezuka's hands around the can tightened and Sanada noticed it—and regretted asking her.

"…I hurt it a little." She simply answered.

"Is that so."

The two fell into silence again.

They were very similar—from being an elite at school to being very mature, and also being good at tennis. They were both "perfect," as the others said, and were looked up by many.

"I better go." Tezuka said as she stood up. "Thank you for the drink." She said, and started jogging away before Sanada could say anything.

"…You're welcome."

* * *

When she came back home after the jog, her elbow didn't hurt. Except, it was none other than her _shoulder_ that caused pain the most.

Tezuka swung her arms around a bit, uncomfortable that she felt painful each time her arms headed up.

'_Please, my elbow alone is enough.'_

* * *

To tell the truth, Tezuka was annoyed by this insecure, so-called manager of St. Rudolph, Mizuki Hajime. She had a good smirk inside as Momoshiro was able to make Mizuki suck on his own words as Momoshiro knocked out a player with his dunk smash.

It was finally Ryoma's match; as Tezuka observed Fuji's brother, Fuji Yuuta, he noticed something about his "twist-spin shot."

'_He better stop using that,' _she thought, _'or else he'll just end up breaking his shoulder.' _

Of course, Ryoma was able to seal Yuuta's spin shot with his new move called Drive B—a super-spinned ball that bounced twice in the court.

'_Good, Echizen. You're starting to find your own techniques.' _Tezuka felt satisfied.

"If you make him use that shot, he's going to break his shoulder." Ryuuzaki warned Mizuki, but he just smirked.

Tezuka was pissed; not only was this Mizuki guy and annoying freak, he did not care about his teammates at all.

"I know."

And as Fuji heard this, Tezuka could really see the fire burning in his eyes. Angered to the top by Mizuki's abuse of his dear brother, Fuji ended the match brutally, purposely losing five games and then winning the match.

'_Fuji's a scary player when he's angry.' _Everyone thought.

So Seigaku, of course, ended up winning against St. Rudolph; they were to face Yamabuki in the next round couple days after.

-One day, during practice-

The regulars' and non-regulars' attention was all on Inui, who had set up sports drink on the table he was standing next to.

"You're all going to run 20 laps." Inui explained. "And you have a time limit to finish off the lap, and each lap the time limit will get shorter. Then, get ready, everyone."

Everyone got ready to jog at the starting line.

"Go!"

At Inui's yell they dashed off and started running. After finishing a couple laps, they grabbed the sports drink that Inui prepared on the table.

"Mmm~ thanks for the drink, Inui!" Kikumaru hollered after gulping down a cool, yummy sports drink.

"GUUUAAHH!"

"UGGHH!"

When the regulars turned around, non-regulars who had drank out of a cup were bubbling in their mouths and choking. Next to them was Inui standing with a satisfied smile.

"Gah! Inui, you're using your drinks even here?!" Kikumaru yelped in horror.

"It's the last lap!" He said out loud, as the regulars again passed by. "You have 20 seconds to finish, last person will drink the rest of my drink!"

Everyone gulped.

'_NEVER.' _

"Tezuka, how about you drink it?" Fuji asked a bit too innocently.

"I refuse." She said right away.

"Fuji-senpai, you actually like that drink! You should drink it." Momoshiro said as he jogged also.

"Huhu. I know. But I just want to see people in pain." He said a bit too happily with a bright smile.

"…" Momoshiro and Tezuka cringed. _'Never make this one mad.' _

They were now sprinting; when they all crossed the line, they had crossed it simultaneously, leaving no one to drink the dreadful drink.

After a tiring exercise, Tezuka stood up first from the ground and spoke.

"We're going to have a practice match. Fuji, Echizen, you're on court one." She said.

"Who am I playing~?" Momoshiro mumbled to himself.

"You're playing me." Tezuka said. "Grab your racquets. Court two."

Tezuka walked over to court number two.

"Tezuka." Fuji called her.

"Yes?"

"I heard from Oishi." He said, his face getting serious.

"…I see."

"Are you really going to play? His shots are heavy."

"It's going to be fine." She assured him. "Besides, I wanted to play him once."

To Tezuka, Momoshiro was another big player in the future. She knew he had a potential—a potential that would oust plenty great players.

She treasured his potential—treasured enough that she would risk further damaging her elbow and possibly shoulder.

'_But your mind is still on the ankle.' _Tezuka squinted her eyes and spotted Momoshiro awkwardly stepping on his right leg.

She was going easy on purpose. Momoshiro's shots were powerful and heavy; after a while, Tezuka pretended to "accidentally" lob a ball. Momoshiro jumped up—and smashed down.

Tezuka caught up and tried to hit the ball. The ball came in full-on contact with the gut.

The ball spun wildly, digging into the string.

'_Ugh!' _Tezuka yelped out inside as she felt a pang of electrical shock pass through her not her elbow—but her _shoulder_.

'_Tezuka…!' _Fuji cringed as he spotted pain written on her face.

The ball ended up knocking the racquet out of her hand. Tezuka looked at her hand and then at Momoshiro, who was smiling confidently.

"Don—!" He grinned and said at the net.

'_Still not enough.' _

Tezuka then started pushing and pushing. Momoshiro fell apart quickly, unable to keep up with her. He was on the ground huffing and puffing by the end of the match.

"Momoshiro. You're yet to learn something big." Tezuka quietly hinted as she walked out.

"Hehe. Lost big time." Momoshiro said, covering his eyes with his arm.

Tezuka immediately walked into the shack after the match. When she closed the door she immediately clutched her shoulder and sank down on the floor. It hurt. It hurt more than when she was treating her elbow.

"Ugh…!" She grunted and stood up, fumbling onto the cabinet where Coach Ryuuzaki secretly kept painkillers

Then the door bammed open:

"Tezuka!" Fuji frantically ran over to her and squatted down. "What's wrong!"

"Nothing." Tezuka pushed him away. . A cold sweat was trickling down her forehead and nose.

"Tezuka!" He yelled.

"I said it's fine." Tezuka tried to grab the bag on the upper shelf with her left hand, but ended up grunting due to the pain that shot through her shoulder.

"What's going on?!" Freaking out, Fuji yelled. "Is it your shoulder?"

"N-No."

"Stop lying!" Fuji clenched her shoulder and she cringed. "Let's go to Oishi's uncle."

"I just overworked it, that's all. Don't worry about it." Tezuka said. "I played a bit too harsh these days."

Fuji gave her an unconvincing look. "Tezuka, I've known you for three years," he opened his mouth, "and this is the first time I've ever seen you in this much pain."

"…" Tezuka didn't say anything.

"We're going to the doctor this week." Fuji sighed and said.

* * *

**SanadaxTez or AtobexTez vote is still ongoing! Please leave a review to vote!**


	5. Pitfall

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Revamped

Chapter 5: Pitfall

"Just what did you do to get it in this condition…?" The doctor frowned and said with a rather bitter face.

"…" Tezuka just sat there, looking down at her laps, with her lips tightly sealed. Fuji and Oishi were behind her, giving her a nervous look as Doctor Oishi touched her elbow and shoulder joints.

"So… does that mean…?" Oishi took a big gulp and said.

"It's no good." The Doctor sighed. "Don't play tennis for a while or else you're going to really end up wasting your arm."

Tezuka felt her heart sink. No tennis? For a while? How long? If so, how lightly did she have to play? Does that mean she can't play in the upcoming matches anymore?

"You should've listened to me when I told you to be careful." The Doctor sighed once again. "It's completely back to where you started—if not, worse."

"Then…!" Tezuka blurted out, clenching onto her shirt. "How long do I have to wait until it heals?"

"That I do not know. Your elbow is fine, it's just a mild tennis elbow. But… your shoulder's the new problem. It seems like it had been a problem for a long time. Have you noticed?"

"It did get a bit stiff but it didn't hurt." Tezuka answered.

"That's probably where it fooled you. It's in a bad shape." The Doctor sighed again, scribbled things down on a piece of paper. "I'll try to see if I could find an alternative for you. But I warn you, Tezuka-kun. Do not. Play tennis for now."

"…I understand." Tezuka's face distorted into a painful, solemn expression. Listening to all this made Oishi and Fuji hurt too; it was _the_ Tezuka Kunimitsu, their idol in tennis.

* * *

"Kunimitsu." Her mom worriedly looked at her while she ate. Tezuka had told her parents and her grandfather of everything—

"If the doctor says so, then you must do as he says." Her father said. "When you attend practice, do not even think of grabbing a racquet."

"Yes." She answered quietly. She stared at her bowl of rice which she took about five spoons within thirty minutes. She couldn't sigh in front of the adults; feeling stuffy and frustrated, she stood up.

"I'll be outside. I'll come back before 9." She said, went to her room, changed, and left the house.

It was rare of her to leave the house before finishing up her homework. She still had student council work and homework from other classes to do—but it didn't matter.

She jogged lightly towards the riverbank that she usually passed by as she commuted between school and home.

"Haa…" She let out a long sigh, inhaling the cold, moist night air. Her life just started to suck.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-sensei." She knocked on the door and called her.

"Come in."

She opened the door and found Ryuuzaki sitting on the usual chair, working on her teacher's work. She bowed and Ryuuzaki smiled. "Aah, Tezuka. What brings you here?"

"I… I need to notify you of something." She began. Feeling that something's weird, Ryuuzaki cocked her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

Tezuka began explaining and each second she could see Ryuuzaki's face getting paler and paler.

"I-Is this true?"

"Yes."

Ryuuzaki, who was rubbing her temples, sighed and paused for a bit. "I'll see if I could have some skillful rehabilitation center for you to go to." She said. "And until then, just stay away from tennis as much as possible."

"…I understand."

Tezuka left the room and walked towards the club shack. On her way she spotted Ryoma, who was rallying. When he stopped and noticed her, he bowed a little and returned to rally.

When she entered the shack, Oishi and Fuji were waiting inside.

"You should warm up." Tezuka said, setting her bag down. "And if you're worried about me, I'm fine."

"Tezuka—"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped and the two just tensed up. "S-Sorry. I shouldn't be like this towards you guys."

"Tezuka… you always say it's fine when it's not." Fuji said, feeling empathetic.

"You don't have to be out here if it's only going to make you more painful." Oishi said.

"It's really fine for me. I can't just not come to practices, I'm the buchou." She said. "Besides, I'll get back on the courts after a while."

"I'll see you two outside." Tezuka walked out of the shack, leaving the two close friends behind.

"Haa…" They both simultaneously sighed.

"Tezuka's pushing herself too much." Fuji said.

"As the female buchou of the boys' team… she's trying to keep her dignity." Oishi said.

"It seems that everyone's putting too much pressure on her by idolizing her."

"Aah."

* * *

"You're not playing this match." Coach Ryuuzaki said.

"Yes," Tezuka reluctantly nodded, "I'm aware."

"It's Yamabuki, huh… I don't know if it's safe to not have you play, but I'm sure the others will do fine. Trust your teammates, Tezuka."

"I do trust them."

"Then that's settled—"

"TEZUKA!" Kikumaru came in running.

"What's wrong, Kikumaru?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"E-Echizen's been attacked! By Yamabuki's Akutsu!"

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly. She quickly dashed out of the room and to the club shack to check on the youngster. When she banged open the door, he was sitting on a chair, covered in bandages all around his arm.

"Are you okay, Echizen?" She huffed and puffed and asked.

"I'm fine."

"I said, let's just report to the committee!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"No. I'm going to beat him in a match."

Tezuka just sighed. He is stubborn but dignified.

"How should we handle this, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"…Let him do what he wants." Tezuka said.

-On the day of the match against Yamabuki-

"Teeee~ zu~ ka~!" Tezuka heard an extremely cheesy voice and a footsteps. _'Oh boy.'_

The boy who screeched into a stop was none other than the playboy Sengoku Kiyosumi.

"Hello Sengoku."

"Man! Tezuka, you're just sexy as ever~!" He exclaimed and all the regulars broke a sweat. "Hey, hey, let's try—"

"Let's get going." Tezuka said and walked away.

"His success rate is less than 30 percent." Inui said and all the others snickered.

The match started; Momo and Oishi, who seemed to struggle a bit, was able to overcome their weaknesses. Tezuka was particularly proud of Oishi, who did not fall to the same trick twice.

It was finally Echizen's turn; Tezuka was slightly worried, seeing the difference in height of the two. But soon enough, her worries were gone as she saw Ryoma confidently and a bit happily drive a ball onto Akutsu's face.

Echizen ended up winning; of course, as expected of super rookie.

'_You've improved… in your own way.' _Tezuka felt satisfied inside. _'And there's me…'_

Tezuka, after the match, secretly went to the nearby tennis courts where there was a wall to play against. She took her racquet out and swung her arm around a little. Her shoulder didn't hurt that much. _'Is it safe to play…?' _Tezuka contemplated.

"Hou… if it isn't the great Tezuka." Someone's voice interrupted her as she got ready to swing the racquet. She turned around a found a certain self-proclaimed "king," standing with his arm crossed.

"…Atobe." She calmly greeted.

"It seems you didn't get the chance to play today." He smirked. "How about you play me?"

"…" Tezuka just stood there. "…Sorry. I can't right now."

"Aahn?" Atobe frowned. "You'd rather hit against the wall than play me?" Tezuka just silently put her racquet away and tried to walk past him.

"Is it because of your elbow why you didn't play?" Atobe snatched her arm and said.

"No." She curtly answered.

"Running away?" Atobe said, poking Tezuka's inside. Running away was the last thing that Tezuka was ever going to do. But then again, she had no choice.

"…Maybe."

Atobe got pissed off at a sudden change in Tezuka's attitude.

"Just not today, Atobe." Tezuka said and Atobe slowly let her go, a bit shocked.

'_Let's just see how long you can run from me.' _Atobe grit his teeth and glared at Tezuka's back as she walked away towards the exit.

-During Practice-

Tezuka, who was monitoring the warm-ups during practice, noticed a stranger in the vicinity.

"Um… do you need anything? You seem like you don't go to Seishun…" Oishi nicely said.

"Uwa! I've been found already!" The boy with curly hair and green eyes said. "I'm Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai Fuzoku!"

At that everyone broke into mumbles and murmurs. Rikkaidai was the strongest school in the nation by far.

"And you're Tezuka-san!" Akaya pointed at Tezuka and dashed right to her. "Man, this is so cool! You really are hot as others say! Sanada fuku-buchou talks about you all the time! Hehe, I think he secretly—oops, never mind!" He said and laughed nonchalantly.

'_Secretly what…?' _Fuji's eyes glinted in suspicion.

Tezuka felt another migraine coming. Just who was this noisy brat?

"Anyhow, can I please play a match with you?"

"No non-members on the courts." She curtly said, making Kirihara blink.

"Aw come on! Here I thought you'd be one hell of a sexy and nice onee-san!"

"You bastard! How dare you harass our buchou like that!" Arai, who was holding a ball, tossed it and served it directly at Kirihara.

"ARAI YOU IDIOT!"

Then Kirihara just cradled the ball, nice and easy. _'As expected of Rikkaidai's Junior Ace…' _Tezuka thought.

"I'm just here to request a match, that's all." He said and frowned, bouncing the ball on his racquet. "I'll crush you." He snarled.

The court grew quiet and cold.

"Just kidding~!" He turned into his goofy expression once again. "I guess no is a no. Too bad. Oi, Arai!" He yelled as he turned around to leave.

"Here's the ball!" The ball that Kirihara hit without looking back hit the freshman next to Arai, who fell over and caused a whole chain reaction of disaster. "Oh… shit." He just dashed away.

Tezuka did not like this. Not only was she having a bad day but also had to deal with a nuisance.

"Everyone run 20 laps!"

* * *

**Xxdreamergirl95xX: **Aw man, I'm so flattered! :D Too bad I can't put hearts on this doc, but man I give ten out of ten hearts to you haha :) Thanks for all the support you amazing person! Oh and for this rushed thing, it'll all get better, so hold up for the next chapters!

**Kller Karebear: **Lol I love your pen name. Haha. I agree with you, Ahobe annoys me until no end, it's just gah. I always call him Ahobe because I dislike him but have some hate-love-relationship for him at the same time!

**Cathy Rin: **Yup I think your guess might be correct? I don't know, but yes I do have a part in mind where I want to get to soon. Hehe, thanks for being very curious! :)

**Pizzas Are Immortal: **Ahh, sorry D: Lissie-Lupin's claimed that she wrote one before me waaayy back in 2010! The predecessor! The forerunner! Haha. But thank you anyways! :DDD

**PhoenixRage92:** As you can tell, the first name's the same! Kunimitsu could also be a boyish girl name, and I really didn't want to make cheesy female-version names so yah :D

**suchrandomness: **As I mentioned, I am not the first fem!Tez writer, Lissie-Lupin is... but thanks for the review and support! :)

**Fuji Yui**: Aahhh thank you so much! But again for the third time, Lissie-Lupin is the first fem!Tez writer, not me :O but I appreciate the comments and supports! :)))

**Lissie-Lupin(and for ***other people as well! please read! very important!):** Ooh, thanks for the constructive comments! I'll take a note of some, and I definitely agree with you on the first chapter thing, I needed help on that. Thanks :D

If you did try Fem!Tez before me, yes you are the predecessor! I'm pretty new to this fandom (it's only been less than a year) and I hope that it didn't offend you in any way… I thought I was the only one since I didn't have any matching results when I searched up Fem!Tez. But NOW I know someone took on the challenge before me, I will revise my summary if that's going to make you feel more comfortable. And copying the dialogue I was aware of, so I completely grew out of that in chapter 4. But for the background/introduction terms, I needed it to be there.

As for this ISMD that you assumed I've read, however… I didn't even know what it stood for until I had to go to your page to look for a clue (and seems that it stands for Inui Sadaharu Must Die) and honestly, I don't get where you're going by using this as a reference to compare how my story's similar to yours. Atobe and Sanada's encounters are just what I believe was the most plausible in that circumstance. Just to clear up any confusions, I've never read Inui Sadaharu Must Die before, there's no way of knowing if there's a love triangle in it or whatnot. Creepily similar? Sorry, I often write triangular love fics, and if it's just because I have Tezuka, Atobe, and Sanada, that's not the part that you should accuse me of making it "Similar" to your story. It's just what I write. And come on, it's _the_ amazing Tezuka Kunimitsu who people fawn over :O

I've seen the title as I scrolled through, but never looked inside. If there's any misunderstanding going on with this "borrowing ideas," for a lack of better words, I am not the person you should accuse of since I've never read your story. I don't think you're nit-picky at all, I would've done the same, it's just that you already assumed that I read your story when I never did. I'll never "borrow" anyone's ideas, but I do, I will tell her. If you've felt any animosity, sorry you've got the wrong person, and if you didn't, great because I want to keep in good relationships good writers/reviewers. And I myself am against people who borrow other peoples' ideas without notifying as well. I'm a very solitary writer, I rarely read fictions on the fandom, therefore, my ideas are my own, even if other people can think of something similar. Just to clarify you on that :D

**Others who voted/reviewed: **Hehe. Thank you, it seems that you guys really really really want this to be SanadaXTezuka haha :D Thanks for the support, love you all!


	6. NOTICE

NOTICE

I put up a poll on my profile page. Interactive reviews aren't allowed, so I'm going to see what are the results of unique number of voters since people voted more than one time by reviewing.

SO PLEASE GO AND VOTE, and if SANADA somehow gets less vote, I'll stick with the new results and make it FEM!Tezuka Xwhoever got the highest vote. PM me if you have any other selections than the characters put up. The poll will close within a week or two.


	7. Resolution

Tezuka Kunimitsu, Revamped

Chapter 6: Resolution

After the Prefectural Tournament, Seigaku tennis club was going to have another ranking tournament.

"Everyone, practice so that you show your best potentials at the ranking tournament. Understood?" Coach Ryuuzaki said.

The day after was a practice day, and Inui called up the team.

"This is to test your stamina; you will run around the courts 30 laps, 1 minute per lap. If you make under 1 minute for each lap then a delicious sports drink awaits you; if you don't… then you're going to have to drink my new Inui Super Deluxe Drink."

"Ugh."

"I-I don't wanna die!" Some members exclaimed, clearly terrified as they observed horrendous colored-steam crawling out of a mysterious pitcher.

"Now then, everyone, line up."

And so the members including the regulars stood at the start line. When Inui blew his whistle they all started jogging.

After about the 10th lap, people started being eliminated one by one with the horrendous juice;

"Eeehh I don't know if I like the idea of putting that in my body system." Momo said.

"I'm NOT drinking it."

And as they got to the 25th lap, Inui added—

"Whoever doesn't come in first will drink a cup!"

"Holy shit!"

"Are you serious, Inui-senpai?!"

The regulars broke out complaining but their legs became faster and faster.

"Tezuka, why don't you try drinking?" Fuji said while running next to her—and he was smiling as usual.

"I refuse." She said almost immediately.

"Fuji-senpai, you like that thing! You should drink it too!"

"I know. But I just like seeing people writh in pain." He said with an angelical face.

'_F-Fuji…'_ Tezuka broke a sweat.

'_Never mess around with this person.'_

The regulars all ended up coming in at the same time;

"That's too bad." Inui said. "Maybe you all should take one cup ea—"

"NO!"

"…"

While they were huffing and puffing, Tezuka stood up and walked over to Momo.

"Everyone, get up. It's not going to help if you just sit down." She said and everyone got up. "And everyone's going to play a match now."

"Yay!"

"Fuji-Echizen. Oishi-Kawamura. Kikumaru-Kaido. You are on courts 1, 2, and 3."

"What about me?" Momoshiro asked.

"You're playing me."

"Geh."

* * *

The ranking tournament started;

Tezuka, of course, played with her right hand and earned herself a regular spot as usual.

She was watching one match rather closely: Momoshiro vs. Inui. She knew that Inui had improved greatly after doing 2.25 times Kaido's training regimen, which was 3 times other regulars'.

It was proved even as they played during rankings match; Inui had caught her by slight surprise because he had improved so drastically.

'_I wonder who will win… Momoshiro or Inui?' _

And the outcome was somewhat shocking: Inui had won.

For the next few days, Momoshiro did not show up to practice; Tezuka, even though she did not show it being the stoic person she is, was worried to death about a talented kouhai and team member.

"Ah~ah! I wanted to make fun of Momo in his regular uniforms!" Kikumaru said jokingly; and at that, Oishi enraged and the Golden Pair started fighting. The team was in complete chaos.

"Fighting on the courts? 20 laps." Tezuka said as she walked in. Although she had watched the entire circumstance before she walked in, and knew that Oishi was right in being angry, a rule was a rule.

On the third day of Momo being MIA, he had come back. He showed up, walked up to Tezuka, and bowed down in repentance.

"I'm very sorry!" Momoshiro said loudly. She could tell that he was fearful of her kicking him out of the team.

'_As if I would.' _She smiled inwardly. "Run 100 laps for the next 3 days you missed—and don't think about grabbing your racquet until then also. You're going to pick up balls." She said strictly.

"Yes!" Momoshiro said, and started running laps.

She was glad to have him back; she, being the captain and being a compassionate individual, cared for her teammates in a way indescribable in words. Had Momoshiro actually never came back, she would have been scarred deeply.

After a long day at practice, she visited a hospital in Kanagawa for a rehabilitation session.

Sanada and Yukimura were in the same hospital too; they were taking a stroll around the hospital.

'_That's…!' _Sanada frowned as he spotted Tezuka Kunimitsu walk into the rehabilitation section.

"Isn't that Tezuka?" Yukimura said, a bit surprised and puzzled also. "What would she be doing here?"

"I heard that she has an elbow injury… the last time I saw her she had an elbow band. But I also heard that she was completely healed."

"That's weird. Maybe it's for a check-up?"

"Perhaps."

Tezuka changed into comfortable clothes.

"This way, Tezuka-kun." The nurse led her to a room.

She stepped in and a doctor was there with a bunch of equipment.

"Welcome, Tezuka-kun."

"Good evening, Doctor."

"Now then, let's start."

So the rehab session went on for about an hour; Tezuka was having a hard time handling her shoulder pain than her elbow pain.

"How is it?" She asked as the doctor got seated in front of his computer.

"I have a bad news and good news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"…The bad one."

"Well the bad one is… It's not looking so good." He shook his head solemnly. Tezuka had expected that. "But the good news is that you can be cured quickly." He said.

"R-Really?" Tezuka asked in shock and surprise.

"Of course. If it's you, it'll be all cured in about 2 years or so."

"Oh…" She immediately lost that single strand of hope she had in mind. "2 years…"

"Yes. You know, it's pretty lucky to be cured even that quickly. Some people take 10 years to just get it to a workable level. You'll be good to go in about 2 years top, I guarantee you… so before that, any type of sports and lifting heavy objects are forbidden."

"…I understand."

She walked out of the hospital after changing. This can't be happening to her—at least not before regionals and nationals coming up.

"Haa…" She sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. Nothing. Not even the stars were there, just an endless ocean of dark clouds.

* * *

Tezuka and Oishi were in front of a building for tournament seed drawing. Although Seigaku was automatically seeded, they at least needed to check the overall ladder of the tournament.

"Teee~zu~ka~!"

'_Haa…' _

Lucky Sengoku was behind the two, looking at Tezuka in a very misleading way.

"Let's go in." Oishi just laughed and dragged Tezuka in before things got louder with Sengoku whining.

Schools began drawing for placement; as Tezuka saw Atobe go down the stairs, she noticed that he looked at her and gave her a laugh that either charmed or mocked, depending on how people saw it. And it was definitely not the "charming" side, at least not to Tezuka.

And he had, for some dumb luck, drawn number 15, when Seigaku was 16. They were going against each other on the first round.

She saw Atobe looking up and smirking at her. It was going to be a rather cumbersome first round.

When the drawings ended, Oishi and Tezuka headed home on the bus. After the bus ride, they got off and walked. When they had to split, Oishi stopped her.

"Tezuka." He managed to call out her name.

"Hm?"

"You… You're not thinking of playing… right?" He asked carefully.

"…" She couldn't answer. "I can't guarantee that I won't do anything." She answered.

And Oishi very well knew what she meant by that. She was going to play.

"Can't you think over this twice?" Oishi said, trying to convince her otherwise.

"Oishi, I've thought of this more than anyone could. I'm going to play." Tezuka said with determination and Oishi knew he couldn't convince her to stop. He sighed.

"Just… don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Tezuka, in order to be at a top condition for a match against Hyotei, to be more precise Atobe, jogged around the city. Atobe's forte was his ridiculously monstrous stamina; and to go against that, even Tezuka had to get ready for it.

After jogging for 2 hours, she decided to take a break in the tennis park.

Tezuka felt her shoulder stinging—just from running. Her elbow was doing fine, but her shoulder was being a total bitch.

"Aahn~? Who is this?" She heard a voice from behind; she definitely recognized that voice. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, what might you be doing here?" He smirked and made a way around the bench to stand in front of her.

Tezuka, tired of dealing with this annoying self-proclaimed "king," just stood up, ignoring him.

Atobe just suddenly grabbed her elbow.

"Hm? I thought you injured your elbow."

"That, Atobe, is none of your business."

"Huhu~ feisty, feisty. I see. I guess I was wrong about your injury then. That just makes things better, I guess; if your team manages to get to singles 1, that is."

Tezuka pulled out her arm, but her shoulder stung. She frowned a little bit.

"I'd like it if you'd let go." She said.

"Ah, my bad, my bad." Atobe let her go. "Well then Tezuka. See you in 3 days. I'm expecting a lot from you."

Atobe walked into the dark and disappeared. Tezuka sighed. This was getting out of hand.

* * *

**I'm back! I came back with Lucifer of Rikkaidai, and this came after that one.**

**I'm going to update all my stories as regularly as possible, so please do wait for more. **

**Thanks and love you all,**

**ScheVi :)**


End file.
